Game Over
by Itachi Saru
Summary: Nada é para sempre. KB inho para CelticBotan


**As personagens de Yu Yu Hakusho usadas nessa fic pertencem à Yushihiro Togashi... mas eu tentei apimentá-las um pouco mais.**

N/A: Eu demorei mas estou aqui, sua mal-agradecida...

**Game Over**

**Parte 1 - Determinadas**

Por ItachiSaru

"Oi, aqui é Keiko... provavelmente eu não estou em casa, ou talvez eu te dei um fora e... de qualquer modo, só deixe um recado após o BIP, ou ligue mais tarde! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!"

-Keiko! Sou eu! Não me ignore, eu tenho uma emergência!!! Por favor! Atenda o telefone...ou então me liga! – disse batendo o telefone com força na base. – Ah... nem sei por que ainda tento se ela deve estar com o tal de Yusuke! –riu. Keiko não tomava jeito.

Primeiro só dizia que estava brincando com o rapaz, e dali a um mês já estava pensando no nome de seus filhos. Depois se decepcionava de algum jeito e acabava deprimida, vindo chorar no ombro da amiga.

Ela se levantou da cama que estava deitada, enrolada no edredom, e foi em direção à sala. Jogou o cobertor no sofá e se abaixou em frente ao móvel em que ficava o aparelho de som, abrindo a gaveta, que era ocupada por milhares de cds, dos mais variados tipos de música. Mas estava em busca de um rock para estabilizar seu estado de espírito.

Colocou o achado no microsistem e saiu correndo para o quarto: já que Keiko não ajudaria, ela teria que se virar ali, escolhendo a roupa do encontro pelo qual ansiava há quase uma semana.

Abriu a porta do armário que tinha um espelho interno e começou a dançar freneticamente na frente deste.

Após gritar um alto 'Ooh', subiu na cama e começou pular no ritmo da bateria, desarrumando tudo. Não ligava para a pessoa que arrumaria aquilo, nem que parecia uma maluca sozinha em casa, só pensava que aquela noite seria dela, e de ninguém mais.

Deu um salto, caindo no fofo tapete com formato de flor e saltitou até o closet da suíte. Encarou a si mesma no espelho com um sorriso maroto no rosto e desabotoou o primeiro botão de cima da blusa do pijama, dando assim a quem estivesse olhando, vista panorâmica de seus "atributos feminininos superiores". Felizmente (ou infelizmente) ninguém estava olhando.

Deu um sorriso de lado e fez a pose mais sexy que conhecia, treinando para conquistar a vítima dessa noite.

Botan não era dessas garotas que se jogavam na frente de qualquer um, muito pelo contrário: ela escolhia muito bem a mercadoria. E se divertia o quanto pudesse à noite, pois sabia que só duraria até no máximo o dia seguinte, quando daria o fora no cara.

E todos caíam na isca. Uma linda garota meiga de olhos brilhantes e um cabelo estranhamente azul poderia atrair até os mais exigentes. Se divertia fazendo jogos na mente das pessoas, e hipnotizava-os com seu charme e beleza, fazendo com que se deliciasse na hora que ficavam carentes como pequenhos cachorrinhos pidões, assim que dizia que era casada. Mas não... ela não era casada, e isso não aconteceria tão cedo.

Correu até a sala, aumentou o volume do som e correu para o banheiro para ligar a banheira. Depois disso voltou para o guarda-roupas e arrancou tudo de dentro.

Ouviu-se o som da campainha do apartamento.

- Já vou!

A visita parecia estar apressada, pois continuava pressionando o botão continuamente.

-Espera, caramba! Ah - resmungou ao abrir a porta e ver a garota - sabia que era você. Onde você tinha se metido! Eu te liguei um zilhão de vezes.

-Estranho... eu fiquei em casa a noite toda - ela tinha os cabelos castanhos e lisos até os ombros e olhos da mesma cor.

-Sozinha - disse fazendo um sorrisinho malicioso.

-Sim, claro.

Botan fez uma cara de desconfiada.

-Não... eu estava com o Yusuke.

-Fazendo?

-Não te interessa...

-Então já sei por que não ouviu o telefone tocar...

-Ei! Não é nada disso que você tá pensando.

-_Aham_...

-Botan!

-Eu não estou pensando nada! Relaxe querida!

-Do jeito que você tem uma mente fértil...

-Tá bom, tá bom... mas agora o motivo por que eu preciso de ajuda: não consigo encontrar nada que seja bom pra sair hoje!

-Oooh... e quem é o cara? Para _você_ estar se preocupando assim...

-Ele é um homem de negócios... um monte dessas garotas oferecidas aí me disseram que ele é um bom partido, e eu realmente concordei.

-Será que é ele que vai tirar a Botan da vida do crime e me deixar sozinha? - fingiu uma feição triste.

-Não não... eu só achei o homem bonito. Na verdade nem me interessei muito, mas sabe como o meu orgulho conquistador não deixa passar um elogio na loja de eletroeletrônicos... - ouviu a próxima música do cd e fez uma careta - Vamos trocar esse cd.

Repetiu o ritual, mas dessa vez retirou o cd de rock da bandeja, para colocar um de pop... a clássica Cyndi Lauper.

-Essa música é perfeita!

-Uhum!

E começaram a cantar, enquanto Botan abria a garrafa de vinho, que já estava na metade.

-Então me diga... o que pretende? - perguntou, dando um gole no líquido arroxeado da taça e parando de cantar.

-Eu quero que ele babe por mim. Eu quero que ele me deseje. Eu quero que ele me ame.

-Hm...

-Hm...

-Sabe o que estou pensando?

-Cyndi Lauper... vinho... hidromassagem!

-Isso aí!

E correram para colocarem seus biquínis e ligarem a hidromassagem, que ficava em uma das sacadas do apartamento.

E elas se esqueceram completamente do encontro e do tal cara. E faltavam menos de duas horas para a reserva no restaurante.

-Ah... isso é perfeito.

-Sim... mas me diga, quem e esse Yusuke, hein?

-Ah... é um alguém que eu conheci numa boate aí, nada de mais, só estou brincando com ele.

-Já ouvi essa história.

-Botan, vê se não me enche.

E as risadas vieram.

-Você acha que um dia a gente vai tomar jeito? - perguntou.

-Como assim?

-Sabe... será que um dia a gente vai se casar, ter filhos, cuidar de casa, dar um beijo no marido quando ele chegar do trabalho... enfim, seremos mulheres de família?

-Nunca. Talvez casar e ter filhos... mas ele que vai me receber com um beijo, e eu que vou estar chegando em casa.

-Tem razão.

-Eles nunca vão nos dominar. - terminaram brindando e dando mais risadas.

A noite continuava agradável para as garotas. Tão agradável que mergulharam na conversa e quando viram já era tarde...

-Acho que nos atrasamos um pouco - comentou Botan vendo a hidromassagem transbordando na varanda. Suspirou. – Vou escorrer essa água e tomar um banho rápido. Enquanto isso você vai escolhendo algo decente que eu possa vestir.

- Ta bom – suspirou vencida.

E assim foi.

- Posso ver o seu banho rápido. Meia-hora, Botan.. – disse Keiko fingindo desapontamento.

- É, é, não me enche. Mas o que você separou para mim, minha querida, doce e amada melhor amiga Keiko? – brincou.

-Separei milhares de opções e..

-Eu sei que você ama me fazer de boneca, mas eu estou com pressa, não dá pra escolher de ez?

- Deixe de ser chata e prove pelo menos esse! – disse levantando um cabide com um vestido salmão-alaranjado que pelo visto era amarrado no pescoço. – Vai logo, garota!

E a mulher/peônia foi, voltando menos de um minuto depois com os fios soltos do cabelo ainda molhado.

- Prende para mim – disse ela segurando as fitas de cetim que pareciam sustentar o vestido. – Acho que já sei porque você escolheu justo esse... – comentou arrancando sorrisinhos maliciosos da amiga.

- Agora corre pra secar o cabelo enquanto eu escolho algo pra você calçar – ordenou se dirigindo ao sonho de qualquer mulher: o armário de sapatos da Botan. – Ah, amiga, – começou, numa altura que era possível se escutar do banheiro – eu não sei porque você gasta tanto dinheiro com esse tesouro, se nem usa algo diferente desses tênis. – comentou enquanto paquerava o par de lindas botas de couro de jacaré que sempre tentara pegar emprestado.

- Eu uso sim! – respondeu indignada.

- É, usa sim... – sussurrou, suspirando em seguida. – Encontrei!

- O quê?

- O que estava procurando.

- Mas o quê..? – interrompeu a si mesma quando reparou sobre o que se tratava – Justo esse? – referindo-se à sandália de amarras que iam até o joelho.

- E qual o problema?

- Você sabe do que aquela mulher me chamou da última vez que a usei e...

- Sim, sim mas... – parou ao ser encarada pela mulher descalça. – Ele vai adorar.

- Não sei o que sou sem você, amiga chatinha.

Colocou uma sandália e finalizou a arrumação com uma maquiagem básica. Estava pronta para arrasar outra vez.

As duas senhoritas desceram conversando no elevador e foi cada uma para seu carro.

-Deseje-me sorte.

-Você não precisa e sabe disso.

-É, eu sei mesmo! – concordou arrancando um sorriso da morena.

- Prepotente! – gritou antes de ver a peônia fechando a porta do carro.

Embora bem quente, a noite estava muito agradável. No verão é que as ruas se enchem de carros e transeuntes. O restaurante que Botan tinha marcado o encontro era perto do apartamento, então não demorou muito para que a Mercedes azul chegasse em um dos melhores cotados restaurantes da cidade.

**Parte 2 – Suor nas mãos**

_- E o que exatamente você está fazendo numa loja de eletroeletrônicos?_

- Ah, você sabe que o meu DVD da sala quebrou.

_- Desde quando?_

- Desde que a empregada pensou que estava pegando fogo e jogou água.

_- Interessante. O que você vai fazer no sábado à noite?_

- Ainda não sei mas... – fez uma pausa – estou prestes a descobrir...

_- Como assim? Ei, não desliga na minha..._

- No débito, por favor! – disseram a mulher e o homem ao mesmo tempo.

------

- Então você gosta de filmes de terror?

- São os mais emocionantes!

- Eu gosto mais dos... – parou, tímido.

- Diga – insistiu.

- Romances.

- Eu também adoro esses – e reconfortou-o com um de seus mais doces sorrisos.

Por mais que estivesse evitando relacionamentos, não pôde reparar na garota, ou melhor, mulher que pagava pelo DVD do filme _Almas reencarnadas_. Além de bonita era muito doce e simpática, além de inteligente e confiante. Era simplesmente perfeita, e principalmente não era pegajosa... como a Maya.

-------

_- Então você "catou" ela?_

- Yusuke...

- _E aí?_

_-_ Eu só convidei ela pra jantar.

- _Só isso?_

- Sim.. o que mais?

- _Cara, você tem muito pra aprender!_

- Espero que dessa vez dê certo.

- _Você já convidou alguma mulher pra jantar sem ter um compromisso depois? Kurama, todas dão em cima de você e você nunca dá a mínima! Não sabe a sorte que tem!_

_- _Isso quer dizer que eu escolho bem.

-_Você é quem sabe. Quando vai se encontrar com ela?_

_-_ Amanhã.

- _Agora entendi o "estou prestes a saber". O que irão fazer depois do jantar, hein? – _perguntou interessado.

- Eu vou para a minha casa, e ela para a dela.

- _Cara, como você é inocente! Dá até pena..._

--------

"Ok, depois que ela chegar eu irei cumprimentá-la, dizer que está linda, puxar a cadeira educadamente e começar uma conversa interessante." - pensou

- Oi! – cumprimentou com seu sorriso perfeito.– Desculpe o atraso – disse envergonhada.

- Sem problemas, você está linda! – comentou olhando para o vestido simples que usava. "Santo Deus, ela é perfeita!"

Puxou a cadeira.

- Obrigada! – sorriu. "Cavalheiros, ahn? Pensei que não existiam mais desses."

- Não foi nada. Mas então, como vai você? – disse num tom agradável. "Seja agradável, AGRADÁVEL!!!"

- Muito bem, obrigada, e você?

- "Seja objetivo" Bem. – falou, fazendo um sinal para que o garçom se aproximasse. – O que vai pedir, Botan? – disse admirado.

- Por favor, me traga aquele bacalhau de sempre.

- Esse prato é para dois, vocês vão dividir?

- "Ah é, esqueci que sempre venho aqui com a Keiko." Puxa, esqueci desse detalhe.

- Tudo bem. Se não se incomodar, eu tenho prazer em dividir com você! – propôs gentilmente.

- Bebida?

- Um vinho tinto?! – falou pedindo aprovação dele.

- Com toda a certeza – concordou.

- Ok, aguardem um momento – falou, se dirigindo à cozinha.

- Então você sempre vem aqui?

- Sim, sempre eu e minha amiga Keiko almoçamos aqui. O estúdio é em perto.

- Estúdio? – perguntou interessado.

- Sim, sou modelo fotográfica.

- "Não é para menos..." Deve ser uma profissão interessante.

- É sim, mas o meu sonho é fazer Decoração.

Conversa vai, conversa vê. Comeram, beberam, conversaram e riram. E nesse tempo, três horas sentados conversando no restaurante foram o bastante para que o tão caloroso Suuichi Minamino, ou Kurama (como preferir), ficasse cada vez mais admirado pela sedutora mulher que anteriormente estaria apenas atraindo-o fisicamente, e logo descobrisse que estava perdidamente apaixonado, enquanto a tentadora Botan Sendou que se julgava a adulta madura e responsável e principalmente inatingível, se perdesse numa paixão colegial pelo tal homem de negócios.

- Então, Minamino... – brincou.

- Kurama – exigiu, sem parar de encará-la.

- Então, Kurama... – fazendo o mesmo.

- Sim? – sem piscar.

- Eu quero te levar para um lugar. – idem.

- Para onde? - ...

- Vamos para minha casa. –

- Vamos. – concordou hipnotizado.

- Vamos.

- Vamos.

Riram. Ela entrou no carro dele.

- E o seu carro.

- Esqueça dele.

- Com prazer.

E eles foram para o edifício.

Eles entraram no elevador.

Eles se seguraram ao máximo.

Eles entraram na casa dela.

Ela o agarrou.

- Bonito apartamento. – disse a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça, interrompendo a ardência do beijo.

- É, é sim. – voltou a beijá-lo. – Pensando bem. Vamos jogar um jogo.

- "Sabia que não devia ter dito nada" Um jogo?

- Sim.

-Que jogo?

- Oras... o melhor jogo de todos os tempos!

- E qual seria o melhor jogo de todos os tempos?

Ela se levantou e correu para o quarto, dando brecha para que ele ouvisse o bater de portas e o barulho de caixas caindo.

- Está tudo bem! – gritou.

E ela retornou com uma caixa preta em mãos. Depois de alguns minutos, Botan se encontrava como uma fanática jogando dados, e Kurama sorrindo como um retardado; ambos jogando War.

- Botan.- chamou

- Eu? – respondeu concentrada.

- Eu não estou nem aí para o jogo – disse firme. Era tudo ou nada.

- Eu muito menos.

------------

Acordou calmamente, e olhou para o que estava sob ela: um corpo. E que corpo...

O ruivo permanecia dormindo como um anjo – embora tenha mostrado na noite anterior que as aparências enganam. Riu baixinho e resolveu tomar um banho.

Colocou seu penhoir e foi até o banheiro; despiu-se calmamente e entrou debaixo do jato. A ducha estava relaxante... fechou os olhos e continuou calma.

------------

Acordou. Num quarto que não era seu.

- Botan. –sussurrou.

Ouviu um ruído de chuveiro e sorriu ao pensar que quem estava a apenas uma parede de distância era a mulher que o deixava louco de desejo e paixão, mesmo tendo conhecido-a há pouco tempo.

Entrou no banheiro. Ela estava lá, tão concentrada que nem ouvira o homem entrando. Estava tão linda, com seus lindos cabelos azuis mergulhados na umidez, enquanto seu corpo brilhava com as gotas de água que faziam caminhos por todo o seu corpo.

Ainda estava nu, então não hesitou em entrar no Box e começar a massagear cada curva da mulher em sua frente. Ela não evitou, não mexeu um dedo. E depois de fazer este longo caminho, dos ombros aos pés, a abraçou e a teve... como sempre quis.

- Agora você é minha? – perguntou docemente.

- Você é que é meu.

- É, com certeza.

**FIM**

Interpretem este final como quiserem... o mesmo vale pra você. 17 anos, cara... parabéns.

Acho que vou fazer uma versão com comentários da autora!!!

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado.

ItachiSaru

14 de Dezembro de 2006.


End file.
